shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Phil Fehrle Jan Page |uk_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher |us_voice_actor=Jules de Jongh |uk/us_voice_actor= |other_voice_actors= |name=Emily |title=Emily the Stirling Engine |nickname(s)=*Excellent Emily *Lady Long Funnel |gender=Female |country=*The Mainland *Island of Sodor |affiliation=*Steam Team **Thomas **Henry **Gordon **James **Percy |relative(s)= |basis=GNR G3 Stirling Single |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Emily is a Stirling Single tender engine. She works mostly on the Main Line and once ran the Misty Valley Branch Line. She also has her own set of coaches. Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the other engines, and though she can be fussy and impulsive at times, she has a big heart. Personality Emily was introduced as being kind, compassionate, and always sensitive to others' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth series, however, Emily experienced a personality change, developing a habit of being fussy and rude to others. She strove to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. From the King of the Railway onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, with subtler shades of overconfidence. She also often acts as a voice of reason, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. Technical Details Basis Emily is based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Designed by Patrick Stirling in 1870 with 8ft 1in driving wheels and outside cylinders, they were specifically built for high speed expresses between London and York. These locomotives were capable of hauling 280 ton trains at 50 mph, though they could reach 85 mph on lighter services. A total of 53 were built at Doncaster between 1870 and 1895, in three series introduced in 1870, 1884 and 1894 respectively; the last was withdrawn in 1916. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. The locomotive in preservation carried a small capacity Sturrock tender, which was given in its first restoration in 1910. Recently, a derelict original Stirling Single tender used as a water and sludge carrier was found in Peterborough and, after restoration, was paired with the locomotive in 2014. EmilyBasis.jpg|Emily's basis Livery Emily is painted emerald green with yellow lining and brass fittings. She has chocolate coloured running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze, but have since turned silver. For the Great Railway Show, gold trim and flowers were added to her coat for her participation in the best decorated engine parade. After she returned to Sodor, she was painted back again. Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Chucklesome Trucks Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Diana Pérez (Latin America) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) *Joanna Pach (Poland) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Kate Kelly (Brazil) *María Sánchez (Spain) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Ioana Perneș (Romania) *Haffner Aniko (Hungary) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia *Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan and Teresa Gallagher give Emily a Scottish accent reflecting the origin of her designer. Due to one episode and one special featuring her having an English narrator, she ends up with a Scottish accent in the US dub. Other productions featuring her with a speaking role give her an American accent in the US dub. *One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. It is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. *Emily is the first character besides Thomas himself to say his catchphrase, "Cinders and ashes!", which was done in the thirteenth series episode, Tickled Pink. *Some literary articles show her being sisterly mostly to Thomas and James. According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. *According to Emily's Slide Show, she was built around the same time as Donald and Douglas. *Emily's seventh series whistle sound would later be re-used for Peter Sam and Freddie. **It was also used in the Mr. Men Show episode "Parks". *Before Big World! Big Adventures!, Emily was the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry, as well as the only female member up until the debuts of Nia and Rebecca and the only member who was not introduced in the first series, also being its newest member until Nia's and Rebecca's debut. She has always been, however, the only member to not have a number. *Prior to the twenty-third series, she was the only Steam Team member without black buffers (which happened as a goof). *According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold builder's plate on her wheel arch. *During the model series era, Emily had two face masks that were not used on-screen. *Emily is the only remaining female engine in the series thus far, with separate English voice actors. *Emily was called Emilie in the French dub of the seventh series. *In most magazine stories and some forms of merchandising, Emily gains black buffers. Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters